Fifty
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: Iola and Joe's relationship, in fifty sentences, each sentences inspired by a word.In otherwords, a fifty word challenge. Oneshot.Fluff.


Iola and Joe's relationship, in 50 sentences, each inspired by a single word.

_**Mortal**_

Iola remembers the first time she visited Joe in the hospital after he got hurt on his first real case, it was a terrible reminder of his mortality.

_**Broken**_

Joe remembers how she hates pencils, because they can break, because, the thing is, Iola never wants to be broken and he hopes he won't break her.

_**Vanish**_

Somewhere, in their seven year friendship, the best friend's ended and the romance began.

_**Rain**_

Iola remembers when they were nine, and outside, and it started to rain, But instead of running inside, they just danced in it.

_**Ocean**_

Joe remembers the first time they went to the ocean, and it rained, but Iola ran through the surf anyway, and he ran with her.

_**Tense**_

Those moments, when they lie next to each other, naked and whispering, are tense but pleasant.

_**Soon**_

Whenever Iola wished on stars, she always copied the girl in Criss Cross, and wished for something to just happen, soon.

_**Why**_

The question, why did I get her, often haunted Joe, but when she kissed him, he didn't think anything of it.

_**Winter**_

In the winter, she always took him sledding, at three in the morning.

_**Fallen**_

On the day of prom, when he was a junior, and she walked through that doorway with that blue Cinderella styled dress, and her hair curled and pinned up, he realized how far he had fallen.

_**Storm**_

Iola's favorite scene in the Notebook was when Allie and Noah kissed in the storm, Joe is still trying to recreate that scene, but the weather just doesn't follow his schedule.

_**Door**_

Joe never minded Iola showing up on his doorstep, even at four in the morning.

_**Flash**_

Iola's favorite picture of her and Joe, was the one time, when they were so wrapped up in each other's eyes, that they didn't notice the flash.

_**Wait**_

Iola always hated waiting at dentist's office's, so Joe decided to go with her, and waiting is a lot more fun when Joe Hardy is singing Celine Deon off key.

_**Shrine**_

Some would think it was kind of bothersome that Iola had a shrine to the show NCIS on her closet door, Joe just thought as it to be part of Iola.

_**Black**_

Joe's favorite memory of Iola, is when they were driving around just for the heck of it, and she's sitting jack shot to him in his Aunt's convertible, and singing ACDC's Back In Black.

_**Lost**_

Joe has truly only got lost one time, and that one time was with Iola, so it was actually really fun.

_**Cell**_

One of Joe's biggest fears was that he would end up in a prison cell, when he told Iola, she told him that if he was in a cell, she would be in the cell across for him, for trying to help him flee the police, and that made it all ok in Joe's mind.

_**Villain**_

Iola thought it was pretty darn hot that Joe caught the villains, but even if he didn't, she would still love him to death.

_**Road**_

The road to their romance was long and hard, but in the end, they made it to their destination.

_**Weep**_

Iola didn't enjoy weeping, but she only wept in front of Joe, most men would consider it an honor, Joe considered it was hell to watch her break that hard.

_**Blind**_

Joe wasn't blind, he saw the other men's eyes stare at her chest and butt when she walked into a room, but he wouldn't beat the crap out of them, for her sake and her sake only.

_**Pact**_

They made a pact, to always be friends if they broke up, but that pact hasn't come into play yet, and hopefully it never will.

_**Flight**_

Joe always hated flying, and Iola was one of the two people who knew this, so she always made sure to give him some of her mother's sleep pills before he left.

_**Hard**_

Science was always hard for Iola, but, when Joe was in her class, she always worked a little harder just to impress him, it never worked, but then he tried to help her, and that was always fun.

_**War**_

"Well," Iola said as Joe threw a water balloon at her, she then picked up her cooler filled with ice cubes and water, "This means war, Boys!"

_**Deed**_

Some would think it was a good deed, to drive Iola to school every morning before she got her license, Joe thought of it as a privilege.

_**Unknown**_

Their relationship was like a corn maze, only the unknown waited around the corner.

_**Deep**_

Iola may only be a teenager, but her love for him was deeper than most adult's love.

_**Sudden**_

Their love wasn't sudden, it was gradual, slow, and very very sweet.

_**Dread**_

Whenever Joe was on a case, and the phone rang, Iola's heart filled with dread.

_**Burn**_

When Iola said she was cooking for him, he knew it would be burned, but just the fact that she was cooking it made that meal better than a four star restaurant's steak.

_**Clock**_

The first time they spent a night together, they were fourteen, and babysitting very late, and Joe threw the clock across the room because it wouldn't stop ticking.

_**Words**_

Joe was never very good with words, but his stumbling mumbles, and blunt I Love You made Iola smile like she had never smiled before.

_**Fast**_

Iola wanted many things to end fast, school, reality TV, and action movies, but she wanted her love for Joe to never end fast.

_**Three**_

Three o'clock in the morning, Joe brought Iola home, he thought her dad was going to kill him, and he nearly did.

_**Place**_

Iola felt out of place in school, but when she met Joe's eyes in school, she felt as if she was right where she belonged.

_**Irony**_

It was ironic, how at school Joe and Iola would count the couples making out, and then make out themselves.

_**Sky**_

Iola's room used to be the color sky blue, until her and Joe painted it sea green, and got more paint on themselves than the walls.

_**Closet**_

Iola's closet was like a war zone, but that didn't mean that Joe wouldn't go through it to find her favorite Pajama pants when she was sick as a dog.

_**Real**_

Sometimes, Joe just reached out and touched Iola, just to make sure she was real and to see that he really was that lucky.

_**Fair**_

Iola and Joe often played basketball one on one, Iola never played fair, she kicked him, tricked him, and annoyed him, he never said a thing.

_**Knot**_

Some couples say their first memory was meeting each other at the skating rink, Joe and Iola's was when Joe taught her how to tie a knot when she was five.

_**Low**_

Iola only filled half her coffee cup with coffee, the other half had sweet and low, Joe liked his coffee black, and somehow, they managed to get past this.

_**Well**_

Iola knew Joe was stubborn, so when he was unwell, rather then suggest be go home, she simply picked up a box of Hall's cough drops, and kissed him on the cheek.

_**Token**_

Iola and Joe love to tease each other, Joe always brings up the time Iola was trying to hop the fence in he backyard, and got stuck at the top, Iola then glares at him and brings up the time when they were six and he swallowed a token from an amusement park because he thought it was candy.

_**Ugly**_

Iola never saw scars as ugly, she saw then as souvenirs, Joe liked that, since he had many scars from past cases, many.

_**Lure**_

Joe was lured in by Iola's beauty, and stayed for her personality.

_**Drink**_

Iola would always love Joe, even if he didn't make the perfect Strawberry Daquri's, or other alcoholic beverages.

_**Dust**_

Twenty years from now, Iola wanted to be the woman clearing the dust off an old phtoto album to show a child, her child, the pictures of her and her father as teenagers, her and Joe.


End file.
